Uma Sombra do Passado
by Luiza C. Vicari
Summary: Depois de oito meses afastado da casa do irmão Shun decide que já é a hora de voltar e enfrentar a realidade. Seu irmão estava desparecido. O que ele não pensava é que o sumiço de Ikki e Shina seria bem mais sinistro do que ele imaginava.
1. Chapter 1

Nova história espero que goste!

Era uma tragédia ele tinha feito tudo o possível mas infelizmente a garota de dezesseis anos veio a abito. Ela teve um traumatismo e perfuração nos pulmões, o médico havia feito de tudo, mas não adiantou pelo menos era o que havia dito.

Isso era algo que jamais iria perdoar.

**Oito meses depois.**

Já havia adiado a muito tempo ele tinha que encarar os fatos, seu irmão se fora e nada podia fazer para mudar isso, tinha que ir até a casa dele limpar tudo.

Shun Amamyia conseguiu licença do trabalho para ir até a casa do irmão, ele poderia ter ido antes, mas não queria aceitar. Uma semana depois do acidente a polícia já havia liberado a casa para limpeza, Shun é que não tivera coragem.

Um mês depois da investigação ele sabia que Ikki jamais voltaria. Seu irmão, a pessoa que o criou e que sempre o apoio não estava mais ali.

Shun estava no trem, havia pegado o avião que levava até uma cidade próxima a que seu irmão morava, mas dali em diante ele tinha que ir de trem, parecia que Shun estava em um túnel do tempo o trem era muito antigo e o caminho que dava até a cidade de West Valley era belo, mas isso não importava para o rapaz.

Era um lugar bem a cara da esposa do irmão ela era escritora e esse tipo de ambiente seria inspirador para Shina assim como pra Ikki que adorava pintar paisagens em seus quadros. Ele sorriu, ainda se lembrava da felicidade dos dois.

Assim que o trem parou ele pegou sua bagagem e andou até a bilheteria, era a única pessoa que estava no trem.

-Bom dia sabe me dizer se tem algum taxi aqui que eu possa pegar?

O homem de meia idade e um pouco careca o olhou intrigado.

-Não temos taxi aqui mas posso te passar o telefone de alguém que faz as corridas da cidade. – ele entregou um papel com o telefone escrito. –Você não é daqui.

-Como sabe?

-Poucas pessoas pegam esse trem a maioria vem em feriados visitar parentes e todos já sabem como chegar aos lugares, não ficam perguntando para mim. Como pode ver sou a única pessoa que trabalha aqui e também esse trem só passa uma vez por semana, então se quiser deixar a cidade sugiro que espere a próxima semana.

Shun ficou irritado esperava sair dali em dois dias no máximo e agora teria que esperar mais sete dias.

-Obrigado pela informação e pelo telefone.

Ele caminhou pra fora da estação pegou seu celular e discou o número do papel.

-Alo?

-Alo eu queria que você me desse uma carona estou na estação de trem uma pessoa que trabalha aqui me deu seu número.

-Claro já estou a caminho.

O carro demorou uns dez minutos para chegar assim que o motorista saiu veio cumprimentar seu passageiro.

-Oi sou Aldebaran muito prazer quer ajuda com a mala.

-Não precisa e só essa eu vou colocar no banco de trás se não se importa.

-A vontade. –Aldebaran entrou no carro seguido por Shun que sentou no banco de trás.

-Vai para onde?

-Rua The Queen número 211.

O motorista olhou assustado para Shun.

-Tem certeza que é esse o endereço?

-Sim.

-Está bem.

Aldebaran deu partida no carro, estava intrigado por que um estranho iria para aquele lugar? Não podia deixar de olhar de vez em quando para o jovem. Shun por outro lado nem percebeu os olhares curiosos do motorista.

-Você vai morar lá?

-Como? –perguntou Shun confuso.

-Se você vai morar lá?

-Não.

-Vai vender a casa então?

-Não sei, talvez – Shun olhou para o motorista- Porque quer saber?

-Bom é que aquela casa está abandonada a oito meses depois da tragédia que aconteceu ninguém ousou ir até lá de novo.

-É mesmo? –perguntou sem emoção.

-Sim o casal que morava lá sumiram a polícia deu eles como mortos o que é uma pena eram pessoas muito boas.

-Conheceu eles? –agora Shun estava realmente interessado.

-Sim todo mundo conhecia o casal artista como chamavam, ela era escritora de mistério minha esposa fez amizade com ela logo de cara e ele dava aula de pintura para meu filho fazia questão de ir lá em casa dar as aulas. Eram muito queridos jantamos com eles algumas vezes, a escritora e o artista como meu filho os chamava. –Aldebaran sorria ao falar.

-Eles eram muito bons.

-Então você os conhecia.

Shun ficou quieto não queria comentar que era seu irmão e cunhada que estavam desaparecidos, mas também não queria deixar o assunto morrer por algum motivo simpatizava com Aldebaran.

-Como eles sumiram?

-Bom é um mistério. Parece que alguém entrou na casa e os levou mas a polícia não sabe ao certo que aconteceu eles não investigaram muito na minha opinião.

-Nunca acharam um suspeito?

-Não. Eles ainda acreditam que os dois foram embora.

-Isso é ridículo! Se tivessem ido embora eu saberia. –Shun estava irritado.

Ficaram em silencio até o final do caminho quando o carro parou Shun estava com o pensamento longe.

-Chegamos. –Aldebaran percebeu que ele não tinha escutado- Ei já chegamos –falou mais alto.

-Ah sim obrigado, quanto eu te devo? –Shun pagou a corrida e saiu do carro.

-Garoto!

Nossa fazia tempo que não o chamavam assim.

-Eu não sei o que te trouxe aqui, mas se precisar de algo pode me ligar. – o motorista sorriu.

-Obrigado gentil de sua parte.

O carro partiu e Shun ficou olhando para entrada da casa de dois andares, era sua primeira vez ali a fachada era escura mais bem convidativa se não fosse pelo o que aconteceu. Shun suspirou e entrou na casa.


	2. Chapter 2

Shun entrou, retirou seu cachecol e deu um espirro forte.

-Ah ótimo.

A casa estava que era só pó, o cheiro de mofo estava no ar e não era pra menos afinal a casa estava a cinco meses fechada, como Shun tinha renite era a pior coisa para ele essa poeira toda. Ele espirrou de novo e caminhou até a janela que ficava do lado esquerdo da sala.

-Assim é melhor. –disse depois que abriu. Shun olhou para a sala iluminada tinha um sofá lilás no centro da sala, com uma mesa na frente, afastado um aparelho de TV.

Shun sentou no sofá e olhou ao redor queria ir embora, mas não podia tinha que ficar e arrumar as coisas do seu irmão. Devia isso a Ikki. Se levantou, subiu a escada e foi para o quarto, o primeiro do lado esquerdo estava vazio, bom tinha uma cama de solteiro e um guarda roupa, era para ser o quarto do Shun.

_-Nós conseguimos comprar a casa. –disse Ikki- E tem um quarto extra pra você, assim terá aonde ficar quando nos visitar._

Ele tinha falado isso para Shun ir vê-lo com frequência em outra cidade o que era complicado já que o trabalho não permitia. Era tão estranho quando mais novo era Shun que implorava pela atenção de Ikki e agora estava tudo ao contrário. Shun pegou sua mala e colocou em cima da cama, olhou para o corredor e caminhou em direção ao outro quarto.

Abriu a porta. Tinha uma cama de casal, um guarda roupa, uma estante e uma penteadeira, quando Shun entrou no quarto caiu no chão.

-Merda!

Tem uma tabua solta perto da porta Shun deu um chute e ela voltou para o lugar.

-Porra Ikki não podia prega essa merda de tabua. –Shun levantou e saiu do quarto.

Ficou parado no corredor.

-Achei que seria mais fácil entrar nessa casa, fazer a limpeza e ir embora, mas não vai ser.

Sabendo que não ia começar a limpar as coisas já, Shun resolveu ir deitar no seu quarto se jogou na cama. Estava exausto não achou que conseguiria dormir, mas quando fechou os olhos já estava na terra dos sonhos, mesmo que seja apenas dez horas da manhã.

Shun acordou as seis horas da manhã seguinte, havia conseguido dormir um dia e uma noite, não estava surpreso desde que Ikki sumiu ele não dorme bem, somente quando toma remédios e ainda assim dormia umas duas horas apenas, mas dessa vez ele não precisou.

-Acho que o Ikki deve estar cuidando de mim de alguma forma. –sua barriga roncou. -Eita!

Ele levantou e foi para o andar de baixo abriu a geladeira e não viu nada.

-Claro há oito meses que ninguém compra nada. Aiaiaiaiai vou ter que sair pra comprar algo.

Shun não queria, mas não tinha outro jeito vestiu seu cachecol e casaco e foi para a rua.

Postei esse capitulo hoje que era pra ter sido de segunda passada, mas não deu para eu postar. Pode ficar ligado que o capitulo dessa semana vem amanhã ou quinta, essa semana eu vou postar e um pouquinho mais grande tb já que esse ficou pequeno. Proximo vai ter alguns encontros importantes! Bjsssss e fique ligado!


	3. Chapter 3

Shun andou um pouco pela rua, dava para reparar que a vida começava cedo em West Valley, era 6h e já tinha lojas abertas e pessoas andando pela a rua não pareciam muito apressados já que olhavam direto para o forasteiro de cabelos verdes.

Ele andou mais um pouco avistou uma mercadinho e resolveu entrar para comprar seu café da manhã. Enquanto Shun escolhia sua refeição, ou seja café instantâneo e salgadinhos de procedência duvidosa, percebeu que era vítima de olhares ali.

-Aiaiaiai se for assim em todo o lugar que eu vou é melhor fazer estoque de comida. -disse baixinho.

Pegou mais algumas comidas e caminhou para o caixa, a balconista que tinha mais de sessenta anos passava as compras e olhava para ele falou o valor e Shun pagou.

-Eu vou levar um jornal também.

-Certo. -ela cobrou o jornal e enquanto Shun pegava as compras ela disse- Você comprou a casa dos artistas?

-Não, mas eu não a invadi se é o que está pensando. Eu tenho a chave.

-Pra ter a chave deve ser alguém que conhecia o casal.

-Sim eu era irmão do Ikki.

-Oh!

Uma voz fina atrás do rapaz exclamou, quando ele se virou viu uma menina de uns doze anos com cabelos castanhos presos em chuquinhas, ela vestia um uniforme escolar, camiseta branca com a saia azul, na sua mão esquerda segurava uma bolsa. Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu da loja rápido.

-Quem é ela?

-Hellen Tusuky, sua vizinha.

-Perdão?

-Ela mora na casa ao lado da sua meu rapaz. -a velha falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Shun saiu da loja, tentou ver para aonde a garota teria ido mas não viu nenhum sinal dela.

-Pela forma como ela saiu parecia conhecer muito bem o Ikki. -ele balançou a cabeça.- O que isso importa? Não vai trazer eles de volta.

Quando Shun terminou seu _super _café da manhã ele resolveu arrumar as coisas do irmão.

-Não adianta ficar enrolando.

Entrou no quarto com cuidado para não tropeçar na tabua solta e abriu o guarda roupa, tirou todas as roupas e as colocou em caixas de papelão.

-Tenho que ver pra onde eu vou mandar essa coisas todas.

Shun ficou o dia inteiro limpando o quarto só percebeu que era tarde quando sua barriga reclamou de fome, ele foi até a cozinha e comeu um sanduíche e voltou para o quarto, agora que começou não queria parar.

Ele olhou para a janela e viu a menina da loja, caminhou até lá.

-Oi tudo bem com você?

Mas Hellen não respondeu fechou a janela com força.

-Meu hein? Que guria estranha.

Depois de uns quinze minutos a companhia tocou Shun desceu as escadas e abriu a porta.

-Posso ajudar? -havia um homem de cabelos claros, estava vestindo um uniforme de polícia era óbvio que queria passar segurança, mas dava pra ver que ele estava nervoso por falar com um estranho.

-Sou o guarda da rua Jabu muito prazer.

-Prazer. -guardas? existiam guardas de rua naquela cidade? - Em que posso ajudar.

-Pode ajudar me dizendo quem é você.

-Como?

-Ouve uma denúncia de que um estranho estava morando na velha casa dos artistas.

-É tão difícil assim falar Ikki ou Shina? Vocês tem sempre que falar artistas? -Shun disse irritado.

-Como disse?

-Desculpe não quis ofender eu sou irmão da vítima e posso provar.

Shun pegou seus documentos e mostrou para Jabu.

-Parece que você é quem diz ser, bom eu vou indo, não se meta em encrenca.

Shun revirou os olhos.

-Oficial pode me dizer quem fez a denúncia.

-Foi sua vizinha a senhora Tusuky.

Jabu foi embora e Shun resolveu ir até a casa ao lado.

-Não vou deixar que pensei mal de mim!

Esse foi o capitulo da semana! Como prometido.


	4. Chapter 4

Shun bateu na porta e Hellen atendeu.

-Oi posso falar com a sua mãe?

-É sobre a ligação pra polícia? –ok ela é bem mais direta do que ele pensava.

-Sim soube que sua mãe chamou o guarda da rua pra ver se eu estava invadindo a casa.

-Não foi minha mãe fui eu, só que eu dei o nome dela porque sabia que se falasse o meu eles não iriam acreditar.

-Hum. Menina quantos anos você tem?

-Eu tenho 13 anos e já sou uma adolescente! – disse brava.

-Desculpa não quis ofender é que moças dessa idade não se preocupam com casas sendo invadidas e sim com garotos.

-Hunf!

Shun suspirou.

-Olha eu não estou fazendo nada ilegal ok? Só vim arrumar algumas coisas.

-Você é mesmo irmão do Ikki?

-Sim.

-Não se parecem.

-Eu puxei pro meu pai e ele pra minha mãe. –disse cruzando os braços.

-Bom nos jeitos se parecem quando ele ficava irritado também cruzava os braços que nem você.

Ele franziu a testa. Nunca tinha reparado nisso essa garota conhecia muito bem seu irmão.

-Sou o Shun.

-Hellen, muito prazer. Desculpa ter chamado a polícia é que eu não quero que ninguém faça nada contra a casa deles.

-Gostava muito deles não é? –Shun perguntou com simpatia.

-Sim. –Hellen olhou para dentro de casa como se quisesse se certificar de que não vinha ninguém e depois para Shun – A dois dias alguém entrou na casa.

-O que!? Quem?

-Eu não sei era de noite, mas eu vi a sombra andando pelos quartos e subindo para o sótão e depois de uns trinta minutos ela foi embora.

-Você contou isso pra alguém?

-Ninguém acreditaria em mim.

Isso é estranho, Hellen não era mais uma criança podia muito bem afirmar o que via ou deixava de ver, mas isso não preocupava tanto Shun e sim o fato de alguém ter estado na casa.

-Você não faz ideia de quem possa ser?

Ela negou com a cabeça. Atrás da Hellen Shun pode ver que um homem se aproximava.

-Posso ajudar?

Shun percebeu que a Hellen saiu da porta e foi em direção a escada. Estava com a cabeça baixa.

-É que eu sou o novo vizinho meu nome é Shun Amamiya.

-Ah sim eu ouvi falar de você é irmão do Ikki né? –ele parecia constrangido- Sinto muito por sua perda.

-Obrigado, bom eu só vim me apresentar pra não causar nenhum problema para vocês.

-Claro eu sou Radamanthys e essa é minha filha Hellen.

-Muito prazer, bom eu já vou indo. –com um aceno de cabeça Shun se despediu.

Como ele não olhou para atrás não viu o olhar sinistro que Radamanthys lançava em sua direção.

Quando chegou na porta da sua casa um homem agarrou seu braço, Shun olhou para atrás e viu um senhor.

-Tenha cuidado, ele já sabe que você está aqui.

-O que!?

-Ele te esperou por todo esse tempo ele sabe que você está aqui tenha cuidado, tenha muito cuidado.

O homem se afastou. Shun ficou parado sem saber o que fazer.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui?

Postando o capitulo de segunda na terça sabe ta bem corrido pra mim essas semanas posso não postar na segunda mais atualizo durante a semana beijocas.


	5. Chapter 5

Shun foi direto para o sótão, essa história estava estranha como alguém invade a casa de duas pessoas desaparecidas sem ninguém saber, quando diz ninguém ele quer dizer a polícia.

Ele sabia que o caso havia sido arquivado, mas a polícia devia o menos ficar de olho na casa caso algo acontecesse. Shun entrou no sótão e viu algumas caixas de papelão fechadas, ele caminhou até as caixas e começou a olhar.

-Mesmo que eu ache algo estranho eu não saberia dizer se sumiu alguma coisa.

Nas caixas havia roupas velhas sujas de tintas.

-São do Ikki, não sei o porquê dele guarda isso. -em outra caixa tinha livros.- Legal os dois são acumuladores compulsivos.

Mais afastado tinha um baú era um pouco velho.

-Não sabia que eles tinham uma coisa dessa. –Shun caminhou até o baú e abriu- Mas o que é isso?

Dentro só havia uma câmera de vídeo.

-Um baú grande desse para guarda uma câmera? –Shun a pegou. –O que será que tem aqui?

Ele foi para a sala e ligou a TV depois conectou a câmera nela, ele foi até a cozinha pegou a garrafa de vinho tinto que tinha comprado mais cedo no mercado, uma taça e foi para o sofá depois que se serviu ele deu play.

No filme aparecia uma paisagem, parecia um parque e Shina sorrindo.

_-Ikki desliga esse negócio!_

_-Não precisa ficar brava, ragazza._

_-Ikki eu tó falando sério. –Ela estava brava._

_O rapaz ria bem alto. Shina tentou tirar a câmera dele e os dois saíram de foco Ikki tinha erguido o braço e a moça pulava pra tentar alcançar a mão dele. Logo depois ele abaixou a câmera e Shun pode ver que os dois estavam abraçados e rindo._

_-Você desligou a câmera? –perguntou Shina._

_-Claro._

_-Mentiroso. –Shina tentou tirar a câmera de novo da mão de Ikki, mas ele impediu agarrando ela e a beijando._

-Eles parecem tão felizes. –Shun tomou a taça de vinho. –Por que isso tinha que acontecer com eles? –ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos Suspirou e tomou outra taça de vinho.

Por que Isso aconteceu? Ele era seu irmão, seu irmão mais velho. Pode ter sido o vinho, mas Shun fez algo que não fazia a tempos. Ele chorou, parecia que toda a dor que ele estava sentindo estava saindo através das lágrimas.

-Chorar não resolve nada –ele limpou o rosto e tomou mais uma taça de vinho, a garrafa já estava na metade. –É melhor eu ir deitar.

Quando Shun ia levantar a TV ficou escura.

A imagem voltou. Era uma sala pequena havia uma cama de solteiro no fundo e uma cadeira na frente da câmera e nela se sentou uma pessoa.

_-Shun._

-Ikki!?

_-Eu sei que você está vendo essa fita, sei que deve ter a encontrado. –_ele parecia magro e bem cansado- _Nós estamos vivos! – _Ikki olhou sobre a câmera como se estivesse com alguém –_ E estamos te esperando eu sei que você vai nos encontrar o meu irmão não desiste com facilidade-_ ele estava com um olhar decidido-_Shun por mim eu te manteria longe, mas eu... não posso, mas saiba de uma coisa eu te amo e não vou desistir e sei que você também não vai. Nós encontre e foda com esse psicopata._

A tela ficou negra.

Shun não respirava, sua vista estava embasada pelas lagrimas ele as limpou com a manga do casaco levantou e pegou a câmera.

-Eu juro, eu juro que vou achar vocês!

-Eu quero falar com o delegado.

-Desculpe, mas ele já está de saída.

Shun passou pela secretaria e entrou no gabinete dele.

-Mas o que é isso? Quem você pensa que é?

-Shun Amamiya e tenho uma prova de que meu irmão e cunhada estão vivos!

Muito suspense! Quero agradecer a todos que me mandaram comentários fico muito feliz obrigada pelo carinho bjsss


	6. Chapter 6

_-... E foda com esse psicopata._

O delegado Aiacos tinha acabado de ver a fita de vídeo que Shun trouxe para a delegacia.

-E então? –Shun pegou a câmera.

-E então o que?

-O vai fazer a respeito?

-Não vou fazer nada.

Shun deve ter ouvido errado.

-Como!?

-É isso que você ouviu eu não vou, ou melhor, eu não posso fazer nada esse vídeo é de meses atrás eles podem estar mortos agora.

-Não estão! –Shun gritou- Eu sei muito bem que estão vivos e esse vídeo prova isso, afinal foi gravado a um mês.

-Isso não quer dizer nada.

-E o fato de terem invadido a casa deles a alguns dias.

-O que?

-Hellen viu e me contou.

-Unf Hellen! Ela é uma criança.

-Ela tem treze anos já sabe muito bem o certo e o errado.

-Escute aqui –Aiacos se levantou e apontou o dedo para Shun- Eu não vou admitir que você grite comigo ou que queira me dar ordem ouviu bem? Aqui quem manda sou eu!

Shun respirou fundo para se acalmar.

-Eu só não intendo o porquê de você não querer fazer algo para tentar acha-los ou descobrir quem fez isso.

-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, deixe o vídeo comigo.

-Ver o que pode fazer? –Ele deve ter escutado mal-É claro o senhor vai ver o que pode fazer.

Shun se virou para sair.

-Espere! Deixe a câmera comigo.

-Não o senhor vai somente ver o que pode fazer e eu vou fazer alguma coisa!

Shun se retirou e uma jovem loira que estava no interior da sala deu um sorriso de satisfação.

Ele acordou com os raios de sol entrando pela janela, Shun passara a noite no sofá assistindo o vídeo que o Ikki deixou e em uma hora ele dormiu estava esgotado, com raiva da polícia e dele mesmo por não conseguir fazer nada para ajudar sua família.

Shun pegou um bloco de anotações que estava em cima da mesa tentou anotar tudo o que considerava interessante no vídeo, mas fora a data da gravação nada poderia revelar o local em que seu irmão e cunhada estavam.

-O que eu faço? –ele ouviu batidas na porta- Já vou.

Quando ele abriu viu uma mulher com cabelos loiros que iam até a cintura, seus olhos eram azuis e transmitia muita confiança na voz.

-Sr. Amamiya eu sou a detetive June Caiman gostaria de falar sobre o caso do seu irmão.

-A polícia mudou de opinião e vão fazer algo?

-Mais ou menos, posso entrar?

Shun permitiu que ela entrasse, June sentou no sofá e percebeu que o vídeo estava passando na TV.

-Por que veio aqui?

-Quero ajudar. Eu estava na sala ontem quando você foi falar com o delegado.

-Eu nem reparei.

-Estava nervoso mal olhou a seu redor.

-Como a polícia vai me ajudar?

-A polícia não, eu. –Shun olhou para ela confuso –Eu vou trabalhar em segredo com você.

-Porque?

-Porque a polícia dessa cidade não é confiável, eles não fizeram nada pra tentar resolver o crime, mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu. Aceita a minha ajuda?

-Sim! –respondeu Shun sem nem pensar duas vezes.


	7. Chapter 7

June olhou para Shun com admiração.

-Senta –ele apontou o sofá pra ela. –Então por onde começamos.

-Pode começar me explicando essa história de invasão.

Shun contou tudo que a Hellen tinha lhe dito.

-A única coisa que não entendo é o porquê da polícia não ter achado esse vídeo antes.

-Por que não tinha vídeo nenhum antes.

-O que!? –Shun olhou assustado para June.

-Quando viemos aqui investigar não encontramos vídeo nenhum, muito menos esse baú que você diz existir.

-Mas existe eu posso provar. –Shun pegou June pelo braço e a levou em direção da escada.

A loira ficou ruborizada algo que Shun nem percebeu. Quando chegaram no sótão ele apontou o baú.

-Viu ele está aqui! Alguém o trouxe! – Shun estava gritando. –A polícia tem que fazer algo-Ele segurou June pelos ombros- Por favor diga tudo isso para eles vão ajudar.

June olhou para ele, retirou as mãos de Shun sobre ela e caminhou até o baú.

-Por que alguém traria isso aqui? -Sussurrou- Não faz sentido. Por que se dar ao trabalho. Shun esse baú te diz algo?

-Não. –Ele respondeu de costas para June.

-Por favor olhe para o baú e me diga se não te lembra nada.

Shun se virou.

-Não.

Aos olhos de June o rapaz parecia muito cansado ele estava com olheiras, cabelo bagunçado e a roupa toda amassada, mas o pior era a dor que via nos olhos verdes. Dor, revolta e raiva.

June se aproximou dele.

-Vamos parar por hoje você precisa descansar.

-Eu estou bem. –Ele não olhava para ela.

-Shun...

-EU DISSE QUE ESTOU BEM! –Gritou Shun.

June olhou para ele assustada.

-Me desculpa. –Ele saiu do sótão. June desceu as escadas atrás dele.

Quando chegaram na sala June falou.

-Acho melhor você descansar, não vai conseguir pensar em nada se estiver cansado afinal de contas o senhor disse que iria fazer algo sobre o caso do Ikki.

Shun sorriu.

-Tem razão. –Shun olhou para June – Posso fazer uma pergunta? –Ela acenou-Porque a polícia não vai trabalhar com você?

-Por que a polícia desse lugar, senhor Amamiya, não é confiável.

Shun olhou interrogativo para ela.

-É uma longa história e você deve só se preocupar em tentar achar seu irmão e cunhada.

-Está bem. Você saberia me disser o porquê de o delegado não acreditar nas palavras da Hellen? Ela é uma adolescente, sabe diferenciar o certo do errado.

-Aiacos e Hellen não tem uma relação muito boa.

-Perdão? –Shun ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eles são tio e sobrinha. –June olhou para ele curiosa. -Pensei que soubesse.

-Não, eu não sabia.

-Bem, isso não importa agora –June suspirou –Tenho que ir.

Shun acompanhou até a porta a loira se virou e entregou um cartão.

-Me ligue se acontecer algo ou precisar falar comigo senhor Amamiya.

Ele pegou o cartão.

-Ok, mas pode me chamar de Shun –Ele se aproximou dela- Afinal já me chamou disso antes.

June sentiu suas bochechas queimaram.

-Bo-Boa noite. –Ela virou e saiu rapidamente.

Shun riu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oie eu queria agradecer a todos que estão me dando apoio para continuar com a história. Brigaduuu!**

Naquela noite Shun andava muito agitado, não conseguiria dormir nem se tomasse a cartela inteira do remédio.

Andava pela casa toda procurando alguma pista ou tentado achar algo que pudesse ajuda-los na busca do seu irmão. Shun suspirou.

-Eu tenho que me acalmar para poder pensar o Ikki e a Shina dependem de mim. Vamos por partes eles estão vivos, pelo menos o Ikki está. Porque o criminoso mandaria esse vídeo? Será que ele quer brincar de gato e rato com a polícia? E porque a polícia não se deu ao trabalho de reabrir o caso? June está me ajudando por conta.

Os pensamentos do rapaz foi para a garota loira, ela era realmente linda e tinha olhos azuis tão profundo que Shun sentia que podia se perder neles, sua voz era tão suave ele se sentia em paz quando a ouvia e é claro que o corpo dela também o agradava bastante.

Shun balançou a cabeça.

-Quando foi que eu me tornei um pervertido? –Ele caminhou até o quarto do casal. –Quem sabe tem algo aqui que eu ainda não reparei.

Ele tropeçou e cai de bunda no chão.

-Inferno de tábua! Vai ser assim toda a vez? –Shun levantou esfregando as costas, chutou a tábua até ela encaixar no chão novamente. –Coitada da Shina o Ikki nunca foi um homem que consegue fazer concertos domésticos.

Shun se virou e pode ver pela janela uma luz que acendia e apagava em intervalos curtos, ele se aproximou e reparou que a luz vinha da janela da Hellen. A menina estava sentada no chão com os joelhos na altura de seu peito, um dos braços estava segurando suas pernas e o outro estava estendido, ela segurava a corda do abajur acendendo e apagando a luz.

Além dessa luz o resto do quarto estava escuro, assim como a casa dela. Hellen ainda vestia o uniforme escolar, seu cabelo estava solto e seu olhar perdido. Ela parecia angustiada. Shun tentou chamar a atenção dela, mas quando abriu a janela do quarto Hellen apagou a luz e não acendeu mais.

-Estranho.

Shun foi para seu quarto tentar dormir.

Eram 03:00 da madrugada e Shun estava caminhando pela vizinhança. Ele não conseguia dormir, pensando em seu irmão, cunhada e Hellen.

Shun olhou ao redor, a rua era mal iluminada nenhum guarda passara por ele ainda o que era bom não estava com vontade de explicar o porquê de estar andando àquela hora da noite, não havia uma alma viva. E isso era bom.

Ele continuo caminhando aproveitando o ar da noite, aquela vila podia ser estranha mas o clima de lá era muito bom.

Shun estava tão distraído que nem percebeu que alguém se aproximava dele. A sombra tinha dificuldade para acompanhar os passo de Shun o homem estava mancando de uma perna, mas tinha que parar o rapaz precisava falar com ele.

Shun andou até parar em um poste iluminado seu tênis havia desamarrado ele se abaixou para amarrar e o homem colocou a mão no ombro do jovem, ele olhou para atrás assustado.

-Quem é você? -Shun levantou.

-C-c-calma e-eu quero ajudar você... É ajudar você – O homem parecia estar sofrendo de alguma coisa.

-Eu conheço você, é aquele homem que me parou na loja de conveniência.

-E-e-eu quero ajudar.

Shun puxou o homem para perto da luz, ele não parecia bem suas mãos estavam tremulas, suas roupas estavam sujas e ele não parava de olhar para os lados.

-O senhor está bem?

-Quem n-não está bem é você. –O homem apontou para Shun –Ele quer você.

-Do que está falando?

-Ele levou seu irmão, mas é você quem ele quer.

Shun arregalou os olhos segurou o homem pelo ombros.

-Sabe quem foi? Sabe quem os levou? Me diga por favor.

O homem começou a coçar a cabeça.

-E-ele entrou na casa. Ele os sequestrou e os levou. Eram boas pessoas isso não podia ter acontecido.

-Quem os levou? –Shun implorava, mas o homem não falava nada que fazia sentido.

-E ouvi quando ele disse: o verdadeiro culpado deve sofrer. –Ele olhou para Shun- Você!

Shun soltou os ombros do homem.

-O que?

Ele se virou e continuou falando.

-Você! Você! Você! Você! Você! Você! Você!

-Espera –Shun correu até ele-Qual é seu nome?

-Sa-Saga.

-Por que você não vem comigo Saga? Assim podemos conversar melhor. –Shun não ia deixar sua única pista escapar assim.

Saga não pode responder pois logo uma luz atingiu o rosto dos dois fazendo o homem gritar de medo e sair correndo.

-Espere! –Quando Shun iria correr atrás dele alguém o parou.

-Nem pense nisso!

Ótimo era o idiota do Jabu.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Caso não tenha visto estava conversando.

-Com o doido?

-O que?

-Esse homem não fala coisa com coisa, é o doido da cidade.

Shun olhou para aonde o Saga fugiu, ele não parecia nem um pouco doido para Shun talvez só um pouco confuso.

-Eu te acompanho até em casa.

-Eu não preciso. –Shun tentou ir pelo mesmo caminho quem sabe ainda podia alcançar Saga.

-Não! Você vem comigo.

Jabu o segurou pelo braço e o arrastou pela rua.


	9. Chapter 9

No dia seguinte Shun contou o que havia acontecido para June.

-Eu conheço o Saga e isso é muito estranho, ele não tem o habito de falar essas coisas.

-Eu achei que não.

Os dois estavam sentados na cozinha do Shun tomando café.

-O que eu achei estranho –Shun se levantou e pegou um pacote de salgadinho do armário. –Foi a forma como o tal Jabu agiu ele praticamente me arrastou para a casa como se quisesse me afastar do Saga. –Voltou a sentar e começou a comer.

June olhou para ele surpresa.

-Bom nessa cidade os policiais são um pouco questionáveis. –June ergueu uma sombrancelha –Esse é seu café da manhã?

-Eu não tenho o habito de fazer compra, quase nunca paro em casa por causa do trabalho e como não iria ficar aqui muito tempo acabei comprando só coisas rápidas de se comer.

-Você quer dizer porcarias?

Shun sorriu constrangido.

-Vem comigo.

-Pra onde?

-Tomar um café de verdade.

June parou o carro em frente a uma cafeteria com o nome de _COFFETIME._ Eles saíram do carro.

-Que lugar é esse? –Shun perguntou.

-Aqui é aonde você consegue tomar o melhor café da região. -Eles entraram.

Shun olhou ao redor era um lugar parecido com os que se via em filmes dos anos 90, mesas redondas, bancos grandes ao redor das mesas e havia um balcão bem grande no canto aonde uma mulher muito bonita os atendeu.

-Oi June como você está?

-Bem Sarah e você?

As duas começaram uma conversa enquanto Shun olhava ao redor.

-Você deve ser o irmão do Ikki.

-O que?! –Shun virou assustado para ela.

-Desculpe não quis assustar você é que seu irmão também ficava olhando ao redor quando eu falava com a Shina. –Sarah sorriu.

-Conheceu eles?

-Claro o Ikki dava aulas de pintura para o meu filho.

-Espera você é a esposa do Al...-Shun parou de fala quando um homem grande saiu da cozinha.

-Amor você viu a minha chave? –Aldebaran viu os clientes. –June como está? E Shun é bom te ver de novo. –Ele sorriu gentilmente.

Shun não gostava muito das pessoas dessa cidade, mas Aldebaran era uma pessoa diferente.

-É bom vê-lo também. Eu vou ficar na cidade por mais algum tempo acho que vamos nos ver mais vezes.

-Isso é ótimo.

-Eu não quero ser rude com você querido –Sarah interrompeu –Mas não é melhor ir embora? Deve ser doloroso morar naquela casa.

-Eu vou ficar bem. –Shun não queria falar sobre isso estava procurando seu irmão e não iria embora sem ele.

June percebeu o olhar triste do Shun.

-Sarah nós vamos tomar um café, pode nos servir?

-É claro, só deixe eu ajudar esse cabeça-dura aqui a achar as suas chaves.

-Ei!

Shun começou a rir, era engraçado ver um homem tão grande ficar envergonhado por causa de sua esposa. Os dois sentaram em uma mesa perto já janela.

-Você está bem? –June o olhava preocupada.

-Sim.

Ela sorriu, sentia que Shun falava a verdade. Um pouco depois Sarah serviu o café para eles, tinha pão, manteiga, geleia, bolos e biscoitos, também havia leite, café, chá e suco de laranja. Shun olhou tudo assustado.

-É muita comida.

-E nós vamos comer tudo. –June sorriu.

-Bona Appétit. –Sarah se afastou.

-Julgando pela a forma que toma café da manhã duvido que coma direito durante o dia, então coma. -Falou autoritária.

-Sim senhora.

Os dois se serviram e começaram a comer.

-Você é casado?

Shun quase cuspiu o café.

-O que?!

-Deixa pra lá. –June ficou vermelha.-Só queria puxar assunto.

-Bom nesse caso não faz mal eu responder, não sou casado e nem tenho namorada. E você?

-Solteira.

-Hum –Shun estaria mentindo se falasse que não tinha ficado feliz. –Tem família aqui?

-Não, meus pais moram na capital, eu vim pra esse lugar a dois anos passar as férias e me apaixonei por isso resolvi morar aqui.

-Não tem muita coisa pra se fazer aqui.

-Mas é um lugar bom e bem tranquilo.

-Hum. –Shun iria dizer que tranquilo era a última palavra que usaria sobre West Vallay, mas não queria ser grosso. –E por que virou policial?

-Minha mãe era agente do FBI e eu sempre quis ser como ela –Ela sorriu-Quando eu disse que tinha me alistado na polícia ela ficou assustada.

-Porque?

-Não é um trabalho fácil e ela sabia disso, acho que não queria que eu passasse pelas mesmas coisas que ela. Coisa de mãe eu acho. –June deu de ombros. –Quando eu me transferi pra cá eu pensei que faria diferença, mas não.

-Todos pensamos isso quando nos formamos ou começamos um trabalho novo, mas porque disse isso?

-Eu sou a única policial mulher na cidade.

Shun assobio.

-Tem 15 policias, sendo 10 guardas de rua, 1 delegado e 4 detetives e adivinhe quem é a pessoa que o delegado menos leva em consideração. –June apontou para si- Euzinha.

-Porque não vai embora?

-Eu pensei em ir até... –June olho pra ele –Conhecer seu irmão.

-Como?

-Um dia ele foi à delegacia, eu não sei o que aconteceu mas ele estava na sala do delegado os dois estavam sozinhos e eu escutei os gritos do Ikki. Não entendia o que ele falava, mas estava furioso. Lembro que Aiacos dizia que ia prendê-lo por difamação e desacato, Ikki gritou algo pra ele e saiu da sala eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido então fui atrás dele. –June bebeu um gole de chá- Quando o alcancei ele estava do lado de fora da delegacia e a Shina estava tentando acalma-lo, eu me apresentei.

_-Olá sou a detetive June, o senhor está bem?_

_-O seu chefe é um idiota. –Ikki falou._

_-Eu sei. –Eles me olharam. –Posso ajuda-los?_

_-Você parece ser uma boa pessoa. –Shina olhou para Ikki- Talvez possa nos ajudar, vá a nossa casa amanhã à noite, não podemos falar aqui._

_-Está bem._

-No dia seguinte eles sumiram. Eu nunca soube o que queriam me contar.

Shun estava pálido, havia acontecido algo entre seu irmão e o delegado e ele não sabia o que.

-Por que eles brigaram?

-Nunca soube o motivo, Aiacos nunca falou sobre isso.

-É por isso que quer me ajudar?

-Eu quero saber o que o Ikki queria me contar, mas principalmente quero encontra-los –June segurou a mão do Shun – Por você.

Shun virou a mão para cima e segurou a mão da June.

-Obrigado.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo.

-Acha que o delegado pode ter feito algo?

-Eu não sei, Aiacos não é confiável.

-Porque não me contou sobre isso antes?

-Você estava muito nervoso fiquei com medo que fosse fazer algo perigoso.

Ele suspirou.

-Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

June sorriu, era bom conversar com Shun. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, Shun massageava a mão de June com o polegar, e era tão bom. Ele se inclinou para frente, os olhos semicerrados não desgrudavam da boca da loira. June fechou os olhos, quando estavam quase se beijando uma voz os interrompeu.

-Então estão gostando do café?

Os dois se afastaram, June estava envergonhada e Shun parecia bem irritado.

-Aldebaran você não tem mais o que fazer?

-Não porquê? –Ele perguntou sorrindo alheio da raiva do garoto.

-Perdoem meu marido ele não tem nenhum tato. –Sarah via a cena toda de longe e não conseguiu impedir seu marido a tempo. –Querido o Rick está no carro vai leva-lo para a escola ou não?

-Sim já estou indo. Até logo.

Aldebaran saiu e levou todo o clima do casal com ele.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gente esse capitulo ficou muito grande e então tive que dividi-lo em duas partes. Talvez eu poste a outra parte essa semana ainda.**

**Boa leitura! **

Os dois resolveram deixar o carro na lanchonete e ir caminhar pela praça que ficava um pouco mais afastada do local. Chamar aquilo de praça era muito, na verdade era um parquinho com poucos brinquedos para as crianças, ao redor dela tinha um rua que os visitantes podiam andar. Essa rua era em forma de círculo como Shun pode notar e levava cerca de 15 minutos para completa-la.

-Você está bem?

-Sim –Shun olhou para June – Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim comigo eu já sou um homem grandinho.

Ela ficou vermelha.

-E-eu s-sei é que...

-Se bem que eu até gosto de ter a sua atenção toda para mim.

-Hum –Ela não sabia o que dizer.

Shun era um rapaz muito bonito. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos do mesmo tom, sua voz era bem suave e transmitia muita calma para ela. June ainda não tinha certeza se gostava dele romanticamente, mas sabia o quanto o adorava.

-Me conta sobre você.

-O que quer saber? –Questionou o rapaz.

-Qualquer coisa.

-Isso é meio vago. –Ele sorriu.

"_Adoro esse sorriso."_

-Bom eu cresci na capital, mas nasci em Village é uma cidade próxima. Quando nasci a minha mãe não resistiu ao parto e eu e meu irmão acabamos em um orfanato na capital.

-E seu pai?

-Ele morreu logo depois que a minha mãe engravidou, estava doente.

-Sinto muito.

-É eu também. Gostaria de ter conhecido eles Ikki sempre disse o quanto os dois eram bons. Enfim é a vida, mas tá tudo bem porque o meu irmão sempre cuidou de mim. Quando ele completou a maior idade ele me adotou legalmente e podemos morar juntos, ele já trabalhava como pintor na época e eu estudava muito para conseguir um emprego bom. Mais tarde ele conheceu a Shina e os dois logo foram morar juntos, eu dei graças a Deus que já estava morando em um dormitório da faculdade.

-Por que?

-Porque uma vez eu acordei e encontrei ele andando de cueca pela casa enquanto a Shina o chamava pra voltar pro quarto. –Ele tremeu o corpo –Que nojo!

-Hahahaha deve ter sido traumatizante.

-Você não tem noção. Por isso eu comecei a evitar de visitar eles, ai logo se casaram e mudaram pra cá. Era um lugar calmo e os dois podiam trabalhar melhor. O Ikki vivia me ligando para vir visita-los, mas eu nunca podia o trabalho era muito cansativo. Deveria ter vindo vê-los.

June reparou em como Shun se culpava.

-Ei –Ela segurou a mão dele –Você vai vê-los de novo. Eu sei.

Shun sorriu.

-Obrigado.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo June ainda segurava a mão dele e pode perceber que seu pulso estava acelerando isso fez com que ela soltasse a mão de Shun rapidamente, _"não quero que ele perceba o quão nervosa estou."_ Shun resolveu quebrar o silencio.

-Eu tó vendo uma barraquinha de sorvete bem alí.

-E?

-Aposto que consigo fazer você pagar um sorvete pra mim.

-Você é muito abusado sabia? Normalmente são os homens que pagam as coisas para as mulheres.

-Igualdade de sexos meu anjo.

June ficou abismada, não envergonhada. Ela é chamou de anjo?

-C-como pretende me fazer te pagar um sorvete?

-Simples vamos apostar corrida quem cruzar esse círculo primeiro ganha e quem perder paga um sorvete pro outro.

-Feito!

-Ótimo. Então começa agora. –Ele saiu correndo.

-Shun isso não vale!

June correu atrás dele.

-Você ganhou legal.

O casal estava em frente à barraca de sorvete Shun pagava os doces.

-Ninguém vence de mim em uma corrida. –Se gabou a loira.

-Percebi.

Eles riram e sentaram em um banco.

-Eu gosto muito desse lugar é bem calmo. –Comentou June.

-É um lugar bonito.

-O que pretende fazer quando tudo acabar?

-Vou voltar pra capital com a minha família.

-Não vai querer ficar aqui?

-Jamais!

June abaixou a cabeça. Era obvio que o rapaz nunca iria ficar em lugar que deu tanto sofrimento pra ele.

-Sabe lá na capital tem bastante postos de polícia tenho certeza que você poderia trabalhar em qualquer um deles.

-Porque está dizendo isso?

-Nesse lugar você só desperdiça seu potencial.

June sorriu.

-E aonde eu ficaria morando?

-Pode ser comigo.

-O que?!

O susto foi tão grande que June deixou seu sorvete cair no chão, ela o ajuntou e jogou fora.

-Eu quase nunca estou em casa e pode morar lá se quiser. –Shun estava vermelho.

Ela olhou para ele.

-Vou pensar.

-Toma. –Shun entregou seu sorvete para ela que o pegou. –Acho que te assustei né?

June deixa o sorvete cair no chão.

-Caramba de novo?

-Desculpa. –Ela recolhe e joga no lixo.

Que desastrada! Era obvio que ele nunca iria querer algo com ela, não que ela estivesse apaixonada.

-Hahaha você é muito engraçada.

June olhou para ele, seu sorriso era mesmo lindo.

-Pff.. Hahahaha.

"_Acho que estou me apaixonando por ele."_

Passaram a tarde juntos caminhando e conversando, não foi tocado no assunto do sequestro e tanto Shun quanto June estavam muito felizes. A loira voltou para o carro e levou Shun até em casa, quando chegaram os dois saíram do automóvel.

-Foi legal hoje.

-Também achei vamos fazer isso mais vezes, o que você acha Shun?

-Concordo.

Eles ficaram se olhando.

-Eu não me divertia assim a tempos. –Comentou Shun. –Obrigado –Ele se aproximou –Anjo.

June ficou envergonhada, mas não desviou o olhar. Queria saber o que ele iria fazer, estavam tão próximos que a loira podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos e esperou tinha certeza que ele a beijaria, mas por algum motivo Shun se afastou dela.

-É melhor você ir.

June abriu os olhos Shun não a encarava.

-Porque? Eu pensei... –Não ela não podia estar errada parecia que ele queria beija-la.

-Eu não posso.

-Porque? Shun olha pra mim –Ela segurou o rosto dele e o fez olhar para ela.

-Eu não quero perder você também.

A frase foi dita em um sussurro que carregava tanta dor, tanto medo. June sentiu seus olhos lacrimejaram.

-Você não vai me perder. Nunca.

Ela o beijou. Um beijo profundo e cheio de sentimento, Shun a segurou pela cintura e June não largava o seu rosto. Ele a apertava em seus braços para garantir que ela estava alí, que ela não iria embora. Quando se separaram os dois precisavam de ar.

Shun voltou a beija-la com mais intensidade ainda, era um beijo faminto que transbordava desejo de ambos os lados, eles se separavam para tomar ar e já voltavam a se beijar.

-Eu tenho que ir.

-Já?

Ele a abraçou com força. Os dois estavam sentados no degrau que dava acesso a casa.

-Eu queria poder ficar Shun, mas já está tarde e amanhã bem cedo eu tenho que ir pra delegacia.

-Tá bom eu vou te deixar ir. –Ele a soltou.

Os dois levantaram, Shun a acompanhou até o carro.

-Até amanhã.

-Até amanhã, meu anjo.

Eles se beijaram e June foi para casa. Quando Shun entrou em casa ele colocou as mãos no rosto.

-O que eu fiz?

Ele não acreditava que tinha beijado June, a abraçado e a chamado de anjo. Shun sempre foi tímido em relação as mulheres e essa coragem toda que ele teve foi algo muito raro.

No primeiro momento em que June segurou sua mão ele queria muito enfiar a cabeça em um buraco, depois ele ainda apostou corrida e perdeu por distração assim que ela passou correndo por ele, Shun tropeçou e quase caiu no chão, a rosto da June estava tão lindo, sua expressão concentrada o encantou.

Na volta de casa ele quase a beijou, mas não teve coragem suficiente. June por outro lado era muito mais corajosa que ele.

-Que beijo. –Suspirou. –Eu realmente a chamei de anjo?

Com o pensamento longe ele caminhou em direção ao seu quarto e percebeu que esqueceu a janela do quarto do irmão aberta. Shun entrou para fecha-la e tropeçou na tábua solta.

-Mas que merda. Já chega vou resolver isso de uma vez.

Shun pegou um martelo e pregos que estavam no sótão.

-Agora é o seu fim tábua dos infernos. –Quando Shun arrumou a madeira para pregar ele percebeu um caixa no buraco. –O que é isso?

Shun pegou a caixa. Era pequena como se fosse um porta joias, tinha a cor preta, ele abriu e encontrou um diário com a capa vermelha ele era fechado por uma corda preta fina e no fundo da caixa havia fotos.

E essas fotos fizeram Shun ter pesadelos a noite.

**Eu prometi uma reviravolta neste capitulo, mas ficou muito grande. Eu prometo que no próximo vai ter muita coisa de tirar o folego.**


	11. Chapter 11

**E**ra perturbador. Era doentio. Nas fotos tinha imagens de muitos machucados. Os pulsos tinham marcas como se tivessem sido amarados, no pescoço havia marcas pretas como se fosse um machucado provocado pelos lábios de alguém, havia machucados nas coxas também como se fosse apertões.

Em uma das fotos a pessoa estava de costas com os cabelos um pouco solto, as costas estavam bem machucadas havia hematomas por toda ela. Shun olhou melhor e pode ver o rosto da pessoa.

-Não pode ser!

Ele pegou o diário e o abriu. Ali tinha tudo, as informações do que acontecia, horários, datas. Tudo... Shun reconheceu a letra era de Shina.

_Acontece três dias por semana, sempre a noite quando todos estão dormindo. Segundo a vítima a luz sempre fica apagada(...) Ele não está seguindo um padrão as vezes acontece na segundas, terças e sextas(...) Agora ele faz quando quiser(...) Deus foram cinco vezes só essa semana! A vítima está muito debilitada e foi quase impossível faze-la rir hoje(...) Ikki a encenou uma forma de pedir ajuda, quando ela sentir que está em perigo deve ficar a pagando e acedendo a luz do abajur em um certo período de tempo. Como um código Morse. Um SOS, assim podemos ir ajuda-la._

Shun parou de ler e correu até a janela, ele olhou e viu a luz apagada.

-Graças a Deus. –Ele sentou na cama e continuo lendo o diário.

Quanto mais ele lia mais entendia o que se passava ali. Ela precisava de ajuda e Shun iria ajudar.

No dia seguinte ela caminhava pela rua, estava com a cabeça baixa perdida em seus pensamentos.

Estava usando o uniforme escolar de sempre e seus cabelos estavam presos em tranças uma em cada lado. Ela nem percebeu quando alguém chegou por trás dela e a agarrou. Ele a levou para o carro e então foi embora.

Quando Shun chegou em casa ele fechou todas as cortinas, se certificou que estava tudo bem seguro e que ninguém podia vê-los e então trouxe ela para dentro da casa. A acomodou no sofá e ele se sentou na sua frente. June estava sentada do lado dela.

-Você ficou louco!? Faz ideia do susto que eu levei?

-Desculpe Hellen, mas eu tenho que falar com você. –Shun olhou para ela –Eu sei o que está acontecendo.

-Do que você está falando? –Sua voz tremia.

-Hellen, Shun encontrou as fotos e o diário da Shina –June colocou a mão no joelho da menina –Pode nos contar. Queremos ajudar você.

Hellen começou a chorar.

-Está tudo bem é seguro aqui.

-Deixa ela chorar June, vai fazer bem pra ela.

Depois de quinze minutos a menina se acalmou e começou a falar.

-Q-quando o Ikki e a Shina vieram morar aqui foi a coisa mais legal que aconteceu comigo.

_Memorias._

_-Parece que estão se mudando pra casa ao lado._

_Minha mãe e meu pai estavam tirando as compras do carro enquanto eu olhava para o pequeno caminhão de mudança que estava estacionado em frente da casa do lado. Uma moça de cabelos verdes me viu._

_-Oi tudo bem?_

_-Hu-hum. –Concordei._

_-Como você se chama?_

_-Hellen._

_-Que nome mais lindo, me chamo Shina._

_Ela parecia bem simpática._

_-Ragazza me diz uma coisa porquê... –Um homem se aproximou e parou de falar quando me viu –Quem é essa?_

_-Ikki essa é a Hellen creio que seja nossa vizinha._

_-Olá._

_BAM!_

_-O que foi isso?_

_-Ikki eu acho que os carregadores acabaram de derrubar seus quadros._

_-A meu Deus!_

_Ikki saiu correndo e nos duas ficamos rindo. Com o passar do tempo eu ficava mais na casa deles do que na minha._

_-O que você tá fazendo?_

_-Macarrão caseiro. Quer me ajudar?_

_-Sim. _

_Eu é a Shina fazíamos o jantar depois nos três comíamos, essa era a minha rotina sempre que eu podia. Às vezes eu e o Ikki íamos para o terreno e jogávamos vôlei. Era muito divertido ficar com eles. Um dia encontrei uma caixa no quarto deles enquanto ajudava a Shina._

_-O que tem nesse caixa._

_-Pode abrir._

_-Uau que vestido lindo. –Era um vestido branco, com mangas compridas todas rendadas, ele era fechado até o pescoço e a renda cobria todo o vestido._

_-Esse vestido eu usei no meu casamento. –Shina pegou ele e começou a rodopiar. –Ele fica lindo no corpo apesar de ser um modelo antigo._

_-É bonito, quando eu tiver idade você me empresta._

_-É claro._

_-Já faz tanto tempo e você continua linda nessa roupa._

_-Ikki!_

_Ele estava parado encostado no batente da porta, caminhou até a Shina e a beijou._

_-Ei tem crianças aqui!_

_-Eu percebi. –Ikki bagunçou meus cabelos. _

_Eu gostava tanto de ficar com eles. _

_Um dia voltei da escola, estava horrível tinha sido terrível noite passada assim como todas as noites. Eu não queria ir pra casa não queria ver os rostos dos meus pais. _

_Eu parei na frente da minha casa._

_-Hellen está tudo bem? –Ikki carregava uma sacola de compras._

_Eu comecei a chorar e corri até ele e o abracei._

_-Eu não quero... Eu não quero..._

_-Hellen calma. Você quer ir lá pra casa?_

_-S-sim._

_Nós ficamos o resto do dia jogando banco imobiliário, estávamos sentados no chão da sala. Eu estava um pouco melhor até ela perceber._

_-Hellen! –Shina agarrou meu pulso –Que marcas são essas?!_

_-N-nada._

_-Como nada? Elas estão bem feias. Alguém na escola te machucou?_

_Eu não falei nada._

_-Foi em casa? –Ikki me olhava._

_Eu não conseguia mentir pra eles. Comecei a chorar._

_-Todos os dias ele vem no meu quarto. Ele me faz coisas ruins. Ele me machuca._

_-Quem?_

_-Meu pai! _

_Lembro de chorar, do abraço que a Shina me deu, lembro do olhar de raiva do Ikki e de ele me abraçando com força._

_-Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso está bem. Eu te prometo._

_Ikki tinha prometido e eu acreditei nele._

_Depois de algum tempo Ikki me encenou a pedir socorro por código Morse pelo abajur do meu quarto. Quando eu sentia que ia acontecer algo ou escutava ele vindo pro meu quarto eu ia pro abajur. Sempre funcionava. Ikki aparecia e batia na porta ficava conversando por horas com os meus pais. Isso funcionou por um bom tempo._

_Shina sempre anotava em um diário e batia fotos dos meus machucados. Eles não conseguiriam provar nada sem provas, afinal a cidade toda pertence a minha família, se é que dá pra chamar isso de família._

_Mas nada dura pra sempre e uma noite deu tudo errado. Estávamos jantando, rindo como sempre quando alguém bateu na porta. Ikki foi atender._

_-Aonde está a minha filha?_

_-Jantando._

_-É porque não está fazendo isso na casa dela?_

_-Eu não sei talvez porque não se sinta segura lá._

_-Está insinuando algo?_

_-Talvez._

_Shina não me deixou ir para sala, ela ficou parada na porta da cozinha impedindo que ele pudesse me ver. Eu levantei e pode olhar um pouco, vi Ikki barrando a entrada do meu pai._

_-Olha eu não sei o que Hellen te disse, mas ela é só uma criança._

_-Não Radamanthys, ela é uma adolescente que sabe muito bem o que acontece ao seu redor. –Ele se aproximou do meu pai –Eu sei o que você está fazendo e vou garantir que não saia impune disso._

_-É melhor ter cuidado e não se meter aonde não é chamado a menos que queira que alguma coisa aconteça a você e sua adorável esposa._

_-Não tenho medo de você e posso proteger minha esposa._

_-Você não faz ideia de com quem está se metendo. Eu acabo com você Ikki em um piscar de olhos e ninguém nunca vai saber o que aconteceu._

_Eu fiquei com tanto medo. Sai da cozinha bem rápido e fui até eles._

_-Vamos embora! –Segurei a mão do meu pai. –Eu nunca mais venho aqui, então deixa eles em paz._

_-Hellen! –Shina foi até a porta._

_-Hellen não precisa ir com ele._

_-Tá tudo bem Ikki. Obrigada por tudo que fizeram por mim._

_Naquela noite eles não puderam me ajudar. No dia seguinte eu escutei meu pai e tio conversando na sala._

_-Aquele idiota do Ikki quem ele pensa que é, ele foi até o meu gabinete e me ameaçou._

_-Calma Aiacos._

_-Calma o caralho vou resolver isso. E vai ser hoje mesmo._

_Eu nunca pode avisar que estavam em perigo porque naquele mesmo dia eles sumiram._

_Memorias_

Quando Hellen terminou ela começou a chorar.

-Me perdoa –Ela segurou a mão do Shun- Foi minha culpa.

-Ei tudo bem. –Ele a abraçou. – A culpa não foi sua.

-Se eu não tivesse dito nada eles estariam aqui.

-Hellen eles já sabiam o que estava acontecendo antes de você contar.

-O que!? –Ela olhou para Shun.

-O diário está por data, quando você contou pra eles já havia várias anotações do que estava acontecendo. Shina viu uma noite pela janela Radamanthys no seu quarto –Shun deliberadamente não usou a palavra pai. Aquilo não era um pai. –Ela começou as anotações duas semanas antes de você falar.

-Então...?

-A culpa não foi sua. E nunca será. Entendeu?

-Si-sim.

-Tem mais uma coisa no meio das fotos eu encontrei uma folha. Um pedido de adoção. Eles queriam te adotar depois que isso tudo acabasse.

Hellen chorou mais ainda.

-Não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que eu não os encontre você não vai mais passar por isso. Eu vou te ajudar e vou te adotar quando tudo acabar. –Shun sorriu- O que acha?

-Si-sim. Eu quero sair de lá.

-Hellen e sua mãe ela sabe sobre isso? –June falou pela primeira vez.

-Si-sim de tudo.

June olhou para Shun.

-Nós vamos acabar com isso, eu te prometo.

Hellen sorriu tinha esperança novamente.


	12. Chapter 12

Shun e June estavam na cozinha ambos encostados no batente da pia, Hellen estava dormindo no sofá.

-Ela está exausta, acho que devia deixar ela aqui hoje.

-Por mim deixaria ela aqui pra sempre.

-Shun... –June olhou para ele –Eu te entendo, em quanto ela contava a história queria ir no seu vizinho dar um tiro nele.

-Somos dois. Você acha que Aiacos sabe o que acontece?

-Bem provável. Estou começando a achar que eles tem a ver com o sumiço do Ikki e a Shina.

-Eu não sei. –Shun balançou a cabeça negativamente. –Não acho que tenha sido eles, não sujariam as mãos assim tão fácil. Se o Ikki viesse a público com as fotos e tudo mais, tanto Aiacos quanto Radamanthys dariam um jeito de negar tudo. São uma família poderosa neste lugar. Eu começo a achar que outra coisa aconteceu, algo mais grave.

-Como o que?

-Eu ainda não tenho certeza, mas uma coisa eu sei o Saga sabe o que aconteceu, preciso falar com ele.

-Você pode encontra-lo na praça aonde fomos outro dia ele costuma passar o dia lá. –June pegou bolsa dela-Vamos?

-Não eu vou sozinho é melhor você ficar aqui com a Hellen não quero que fique sozinha.

-Certo tome cuidado.

Shun beijou a loira nos lábios e saiu.

Quando ele chegou no parque encontrou Saga sentado em um banco, ele estava com o olhar perdido Shun se aproximou dele.

-Oi.

Saga o olhou assustado, quando o reconheceu se acalmou um pouco.

-Você! –Shun sentou ao lado dele –Qu-queria falar com você, mas não consegui te achar.

-E sobre o que quer falar? –Saga parecia mais calmo do que a última vez em que conversaram.

-O homem mal.

-Qual?

-O que faz parte do seu passado...

-Meu passado?!

-Foi por isso que seu irmão e cunhada sumiram –Saga olhou para Shun –Foi culpa sua!

Shun estava assustado isso não fazia sentido.

-Eu nunca fiz nada contra eles! Eu nem sei de quem o senhor está falando.

-Nos jornais saiu uma notícia... A menina morreu depois de um acidente de carro... O médico não conseguiu salvar ela... E ele não o perdoa por isso!

Shun estava em silencio.

-Ele só vai sossegar quando você o achar.

-Como você sabe disso?

-Delegado e o irmão... Eles me falaram...Eles o ajudaram...

Shun pegou Saga pelo braço.

-Você tem que vir comigo não está seguro.

-Não! Eu tenho que ficar longe de você! –Saga levantou –Coisas ruins acontece por sua culpa! –Ele correu para fora do parque.

Shun ficou olhando Saga se afastar.

-Se tudo que ele disse é verdade então...

Shun levantou. Ele tinha que agir rápido.

June estava sentada na poltrona quando Shun chegou.

-Cadê a Hellen?

-Foi para a casa ela achou melhor assim e sinceramente ela tem razão. Radamanthys não pode saber que nós sabemos a verdade.

-Tem razão –Ele suspirou – Mas isso vai acabar logo.

-Como?

-Eu tenho que fazer uma ligação.

-Pra quem? –June levantou –Você ainda não contou como foi com o Saga.

-June eu acho...

Ele não pode terminar a frase pois o celular da loira começou a tocar.

-Caiman... O que?! Tem certeza? ... Está bem estou a caminho.

-O que foi?

-Saga acabou de ser encontrado morto!

June chegou a delegacia ao lado do Shun.

-June aonde você estava?

-Delegado aonde Saga foi encontrado? –June deliberadamente não respondeu à pergunta.

-Na calçada em frente ao mercadinho. –Aiacos olhou para Shun –Que bom que está aqui senhor Amamiya eu ia mandar chama-lo.

-É mesmo? Porquê?

-Tenho uma testemunha que disse ver vocês conversando na praça e que Saga saiu correndo parecia estar com muito medo de você.

-É verdade.

Aiacos ficou constrangido.

-Então não nega.

-Eu não nego a verdade.

-Sobre o que conversaram?

-Sobre o sumiço do meu irmão e cunhada.

-Ainda sobre isso? –Aiacos estava irritado –Não percebe que eles não vão voltar.

-Como tem tanta certeza delegado?

O moreno deu as costas para o Shun.

-Delegado como o Saga morreu?

-Aparentemente ele levou um tiro Carman. Temos que investigar o legista já está com o corpo agora é só esperar. –Aiacos olhou para Shun –Não saia da cidade.

O delegado se afastou e June sussurrou para Shun.

-Está pensando o mesmo que eu?

-Que eles mataram Saga e querem me incriminar?

-É melhor você ir pra casa eu vou ver o que descubro.

-Ok.

Enquanto Shun ia pra casa ele se lembrava das últimas palavras de Saga.

_-Coisas ruins acontece por sua culpa!_

_Ele tinha razão. Saga morreu por minha culpa. _Quantas pessoas mais vão morrer? Isso tem que acabar.

Shun chegou em casa pegou o telefone e discou o numero de uma amiga.

-Helena? Oi é o Shun posso falar com o Giovani?


	13. Chapter 13

Na manhã do dia seguinte Shun ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Giovani.

-Shun como você está?

Giovani, mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte em seu trabalho, tinha cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, era bem mais alto que Shun e apesar de ser assustador em sua profissão era bem gentil com as pessoas a sua volta. Ele deu um abraço no Shun.

-To indo –Ele olhou para o homem atrás do amigo após Giovani o soltar–Aldebaran obrigado por tê-lo trazido até aqui.

-Sem problemas, até logo.

Quando Giovani entrou na casa colocou a pequena mala no chão perto da escada.

-Então do que você precisa?

-Você já sabe a história, pode ajudar?

-Farei o possível. Por onde quer começar?

-Hellen.

-Imaginei que fosse dizer isso. –Giovani sorriu –Vamos lá.

Os dois foram até a casa ao lado, tocaram a companhia e uma mulher de cabelos escuros abriu a porta.

-Posso ajudar?

-Seu marido está? –Perguntou Giovani.

-Não... Quem é você? –Ela olhava para os dois homens desconfiada.

-Quero conversar com ele.

-Não foi o que perguntei.

-Pandora –Shun interrompeu- Radamanthys está em casa. Não é?

Ela não respondeu.

-Já chega!

Shun entrou na casa.

-Não pode fazer isso!

-Hellen! –Ele caminhou até a escada –Hellen você está ai em cima?

-Saia da minha casa agora mesmo!

-Senhora se acalme. –Giovani, que tinha entrado, estava na frente dela impedindo que ela chegasse perto do amigo.

-Vocês invadiram a minha casa! Vou chamar a polícia.

-Faça isso! Quero ver se assim seu marido tem a CORAGEM de aparecer aqui! –Shun berrava.

-Shun!

-Hellen.

A menina estava no top da escada e seu pai atrás dela.

-Quem você pensa que é pra invadir a minha casa?

-Hellen faça suas malas você vai embora daqui agora.

A menina correu pro quarto.

-Hellen volte aqui! –Radamanthys gritou –Você não pode levar ela.

-Pode sim, temos uma procuração que permite essa menor sair dessa casa e ficar com o senhor Amamiya. –Giovani mostrou o papel.

Radamantys desceu a escada, pegou o papel e começou a ler.

-C-como conseguiram isso?

-Indo em uma cidade aonde sua família não tem poder nenhum. –Shun respondeu.

Hellen desceu a escada segurando duas malas pequenas. Shun olhou para ela.

-Acabou.

A menina começou a chorar e abraçou o homem a sua frente.

-Acabou querida. Você pode acordar desse pesadelo. –Shun acariciava os cabelos dela –Vai ficar tudo bem agora.

Shun se afastou dela e pegou suas malas, com o braço sobre os ombros de Hellen ele a levou para fora da casa.

A mãe não demostrava reação era como se tivesse entrado em choque e o pai estava com muita raiva.

Radamanthys tentou ir atrás deles, mas foi impedido por Giovani.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

-Saia da minha frente!

Radamantys berrava enquanto Giovani mantinha a voz baixa e muito calma.

-Está com medo não é? Agora ela pode falar toda a sujeira que acontecia nesta casa.

-Não sei do ...

-Para de mentir, eu sei muito bem o que acontecia aqui tenho provas pra provar e o depoimento dela. Você já era.

Radamanys sorriu.

-Realmente acha que alguém vai acreditar nela ou em qualquer prova que tenha. –Ele se aproximou –Não na minha cidade.

-E quem disse que você vai ser julgado aqui? Eu vou te levar pra dá um passeio. –Giovani pegou as algemas do bolso –Radamanthys Sanxes você está preso.

Radamanthys ficou parado sem falar nada pela primeira vez na vida ele sentiu medo. Giovani o algemou, ele olhou para a mulher parada ao seu lado.

-Ele é meu marido não pode fazer isso!

-Não se preocupe senhora –Giovani caminhou até ela –Você também está presa.

Hellen estava sentada no sofá, ela segurava um copo de água que tremia em sua mão. Shun segurou o copo e colocou em cima da mesa ele sentou do lado dela. Esperou, afinal Hellen tinha que absorver tudo o que havia acontecido.

-Acabou mesmo?

-Sim.

Ela sorriu.

-Como você fez isso?

-O meu amigo tem muita influência e também –Shun sorriu –Ikki e Shina já haviam entrado com um processo pela sua guarda sem que seus pais soubessem, quando eu falei com Giovani ele conseguiu a agilizar o processo.

-Como?

-Eu já te disse, ele tem muita influência.

-Isso quer dizer...?

-Que você está sobre minha guarda até meu irmão e cunhada aparecer.

Hellen o abraçou.

-Isso é incrível! Então eu vou morar aqui? –Ela levantou -Tenho que arrumar as minhas coisas se bem que deixei muita coisa lá na minha casa, será que meus pais vão deixar eu ir buscar?

-Hellen seus pais foram presos.

A menina não falou nada. Shun não queria dar essa notícia, mas não seria justo esconder.

-O que eles fizeram é um crime horrível e eles tem que pagar.

-Eu sei –Hellen sussurrou –Que sabe? Eu não me importo eles nunca foram meus pais, Shina e Ikki sim. Eu quero eles de volta. Minha mãe e meu pai.

-E eles vão voltar.

Hellen sorriu.

-Bom vou começar a arrumar as minhas coisas.

-Hellen por enquanto eu quero que você fique com a June, aqui ainda é perigoso. Tudo bem?

-Você vai ficar bem?

-Sim. –Shun pegou as coisas da menina –Vamos eu vou te levar –Ele abriu a porta –Minha sobrinha.

-Sim, meu Titio.


	14. Chapter 14

Logo após deixar Hellen no apartamento de June ele e a loira foram para a delegacia. Quando June estacionou o carro ela olhou para Shun.

-Eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso sozinho.

-Eu não fiz sozinho. Giovani estava comigo.

-Você me entendeu. –Ela saiu do carro seguida por Shun.

-Não acredito que você está brava com isso.

-Estou brava porque você não teve a capacidade de me contar que iria fazer isso, poderia ter ido junto com você.

-Eu tinha que agir rápido!

Shun andou em direção da delegacia June estava logo atrás dele, quando eles entraram ainda estavam discutindo.

-Eu não sei o que vai fazer agora, mas seja o que for eu vou com você!

-June chega! Eu posso cuidar de mim muito bem não sou uma criança. –Todos da delegacia estava vendo a briga dos dois –Você é minha namorada não minha mãe!

-Por ser sua namorada é que eu tenho que ficar com você!

-Me deixa em paz! –Shun gritou.

-Se é o que você quer. Você está sozinho de agora em diante. –A loira saiu da delegacia.

-Problemas no paraíso?

Shun se virou e deu de cara com Aiacos.

-O que você tem a ver com isso?

Aiacos sorriu.

-Por que veio até aqui?

-Pra falar com você, podemos conversar em particular?

Aiacos guio Shun até o escritório dele, quando eles entraram Shun trancou a porta.

-Por que fez isso?

-Não quero que nos interrompam. –Shun sentou na cadeira- Sente-se.

Aiacos olhou para ele e sentou, a única coisa que os separavam era a mesa.

-Veio confessar o assassinato do Saga?

-Não. Vim fazer você confessar. Radamanthys já fez isso.

-O que?!

-Ah claro você ainda não soube –Shun bateu com a mão na testa -Seu irmão está preso, já deve imaginar o motivo e ele confessou.

-Mentira!

-É verdade. Ele disse que você atirou no Saga por ter me contado tudo, que vocês dois sequestraram Ikki e Shina... Há e que invadiram a casa e deixaram o vídeo no baú para que eu encontrasse.

-Não! Não! –Aiacos segurava a cabeça- Você está mentindo! Radamanthys nem deve estar preso!

-Ligue pra ele então e verifique. –Shun empurrou o telefone em direção do delegado.

Aiacos discou o número, mas ninguém atendeu.

-Aonde você está seu idiota! –Ele berrava –Por que não atende?

-A pergunta de um milhão senhoras e senhores. Eu sei a resposta –Shun se inclinou na mesa- Por que ele está preso e sua cunhada também.

Aiacos desligou o telefone.

-Pra onde ele foi?

-Quem sabe? –Shun deu de ombros –Ele nem vai ficar tanto tempo preso assim já que você assassinou o Saga.

-Não! –Aiacos bateu com as mãos na mesa –Foi ele! Ele matou o Saga!

-Ele quem?

-Radamanthys. Ele viu quando vocês conversaram no parque. Saga tinha o habito de falar demais. Quando nós três estávamos conversando sobre o sumiço do casal Saga escutou tudo. –Aiacos cobriu o rosto –Aquele cara queria isso. Ele fez de propósito. Radamanthys ficou com medo e fez besteira. Enquanto Saga caminhava pela calçada meu irmão deu um tiro na nuca dele. A conversa de vocês dois o assustou muito. –Aiacos olhou para Shun -Eu tive que limpar a bagunça dele e aproveitei para culpar você.

-Aonde minha família entra nisso?

-Eles sabiam de toda a sujeira que o Radamanthys fazia e tentaram denunciar e não deu certo.

-Vocês os mataram?

-Não! –Aiacos negou veemente –Não sujaria minhas mãos por tão pouco, eu queria assusta-los, sei lá dá uma surra no Ikki e naquela vadia da mulher dele já estava bom pra mim, mas aquele cara não queria isso ele queria mais. Queria chamar atenção de alguém, nunca entendi o porquê. Então nos cobrimos nossos rostos e entramos na casa. Foi fácil. Os dois estavam dormindo, até o idiota do Radamanthys deixar cair o abajur no chão. Ikki acordou na hora, ele veio pra cima de nós foi difícil subjuga-lo. Eu acertei com a arma na nuca dele e ele desmaiou. A Shina já estava tentando ligar pra alguém, quando viu o marido no chão veio correndo pra ajudar ele eu injetei um seringa com sonífero nela e logo ela apagou. Levamos os dois para fora colocamos em uma van e ele deu no pé.

Shun levantou da cadeira e caminhou bem lentamente até Aiacos e se inclinou sobre ele.

-Aonde eles estão?

-Eu não sei. Falei tudo que sabia.

-Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer? –Aiacos o olhou confuso. –Você acabou de se foder sozinho.

Shun tirou um pequeno gravador do bolso ele apertou um botão e toda a conversa dos dois foi novamente ouvida.

-Radamanthys nunca confessou nada, ele foi preso pelo o que estava fazendo com a Hellen. –Shun sorriu -Eu vou ter o prazer de te ver atrás das grades.

Shun guardou o gravador, caminhou até a porta e a abriu. Giovani entrou e algemou o delegado.

-Quem é você?

-Sou agente do FBI pode me chamar de Giovani ou Máscara da Morte. –Aiacos ficou pálido.

-Você é o homem que matou todos aqueles mafiosos?

Giovani riu.

-É isso ai e você está preso.

Depois da prisão do delegado, Shun entregou a gravação para Giovani e foi para casa. Ele estava sentado no sofá.

-Agora só me resta esperar. -Ele fechou os olhos.

Dez minutos depois o telefone tocou.

-Shun Amamiya. –Ele atendeu.

-Uma hora de viagem. Cabana. Beira da estrada. Ao norte. –A pessoa desligou.

Shun levantou e saiu da casa.

**Gente queria dizer que está chegando na reta final! O mistério será resolvido logo. Talvez próximo capitulo? Veremos até a próxima!**


	15. Chapter 15

Shun pegou o carro emprestado do Giovani e foi assim que pode chegar a cabana. Ela era feita de madeira e muito rustica, tinha uma pequena varanda e dois degraus que dava a porta. A cabana ficava exatamente no local aonde a voz do telefone disse, era um local bem deserto e não dava para ver a estrada principal somente se fizesse todo o trajeto até ela pela pequena rua de chão em que Shun veio.

Ele estacionou o carro e caminhou até a cabana, Shun percebeu que a porta estava fechada, mas não trancada. Ele simplesmente entrou.

Dentro havia uma sala com um sofá e poltrona, ele continuou andando passou por uma pequena cozinha, ao lado tinha uma porta aberta Shun entrou e logo reconheceu o local.

-Foi aqui! –Era o mesmo quarto aonde Ikki tinha gravado o vídeo.

Shun se aproximou da cama, tinha alguém nela.

-Shina?! –A garota estava ardendo em febre.

-H-hum...

-Está tudo bem eu vou te tirar daqui.

-Shun?!

Ele se virou e viu seu irmão segurando uma toalha, ele estava bem magro e parecia muito cansado. Ikki correu até Shun e o abraçou.

-Eu sabia que você iria nos achar.

-Ikki –Shun começou a chorar e o abraçou –Me desculpa é tudo culpa minha.

Ikki o soltou e segurou seu rosto.

-Nunca mais diga isso, me ouviu?

Shun acenou com a cabeça.

-Nós temos que sair daqui antes que ele volte.

-Eu vim de carro, vamos levar a Shina para lá.

Ikki pegou a esposa nos braços com cuidado.

-Vai ficar tudo bem agora

-I-Ikki.

-Aguenta mais um pouco está bem?

-S-sim.

-Ela está muito mal o que aconteceu? –Shun perguntou assustado.

-Foi ele. Esse filho da puta fez isso com ela.

Os dois caminharam até a sala.

-O carro não está muito longe talvez nós possamos...

-Ora, ora o grande Doutor Amamiya finalmente apareceu.

Shun se virou e viu o homem que vinha atormentando sua família durante tanto tempo.

-Você finalmente resolveu dar as caras?

-Meu caro doutor eu sempre estive te observando.

-Sei...-Shun colocou a mão no queixo –Mas quem é você?

-C-como? Não se lembra de mim.

-Deveria? Você pra mim é um Zé Ninguém, ou melhor um baita filho da puta que sequestrou minha família, mas fora isso eu realmente não o conheço.

O homem tremia de raiva.

-Como pode esquecer de mim?! –Ele apontou uma arma para Shun –Você matou a minha filha!

Shun ergueu os braços.

-Eu realmente não sei do que está falando, mas se o problema é comigo porque não deixa eles irem embora –Shun apontou para Shina –Minha cunhada não está nada bem.

-Embora? Sempre podiam ir embora, não é Ikki?

-Desgraçado!

-Como assim? –Shun olhou para Ikki.

-Na primeira noite que passamos aqui tentamos fugir. É verdade as portas sempre ficam abertas, quando íamos fugir esse maníaco acertou com um pé de cabra nas costas da Shina ela não conseguiu andar mais depois disso.

-E-eu disse para Ikki fugir sem mim –Shina tinha voz bem fraca –M-mas e-ele não quis.

-E deixar você aqui sozinha com esse doido? Nunca! –Ikki a segurava com força. –Alguns dias depois ele me fez gravar um vídeo para você e em troca ele trouxe alguns remédios para que eu pudesse cuidar da Shina. –Ikki olhou para Shun –Não queria que você se envolvesse nisso.

Shun olhava para o irmão, ele segurava Shina que estava quase perdendo a consciência. Ele se colocou na frente do casal e olhou para o homem.

-Você é doente.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

O homem ria sem parar. Ele estava perdendo a razão se já não tivesse perdido.

-Eu fico no lugar deles é a mim que você quer não é?

-Shun! –Ikki berrou.

-Sempre foi você doutor, mas não sei se deixo eles saírem.

-Você vai deixar, afinal de contas sou eu quem matou sua filha certo? Gigas Torp.

O homem arregalou os olhos.

-Você se lembra. –Ele apontou para o casal –Podem sair eu só quero esse assassino!

-Eu não vou te deixar sozinho Shun.

-Ikki a Shina precisa de cuidados médicos vai eu vou ficar bem. –Shun falou com voz firme.

Ikki acenou e saiu. _"Confio em você irmão"._

-Agora somos só eu e você. –Gigas apontou a arma para Shun. –Eu esperei muito por isso, foi tão fácil enganar aqueles dois idiotas para participarem do meu plano.

-Eles confessaram.

-Eu sei, Aiacos ligou pra mim assim que viu você discutindo com sua linda namorada.

-Ela não é minha namorada, nós terminamos –Shun lentamente estava dando a volta pela sala e Gigas o seguia.

-É uma pena ela é muito bonita.

-Como soube que estávamos saindo?

-Eu seguia você o tempo todo. Queria te machucar até pensei em ferir ela, mas quando ia fazer isso vocês se separaram. –Shun abaixou o olhar –Hooouuu você fez isso de propósito.

-Nunca permitiria que você a machucasse.

-Você me surpreende.

-Por que o Saga tinha que morrer?

-Isso não teve nada a ver comigo eu queria ele vivo para te dar dicas. Por isso eu o deixei escondido no dia da reunião com o Radamanthys e Aiacos para que ele pudesse ouvir tudo. Contei todo o meu plano pra ele também queria alguém para te atormentar enquanto eu não estivesse por perto.

-O homem morreu por sua causa.

-Eu não atirei nele.

-Assim como eu não matei sua filha. –Shun já tinha dado a volta pela sala, assim ele estava de costas para a porta e Gigas de costas para a cozinha.

-NÃO OUSE NEGAR! –Gigas começou a chorar –Minha filha era a coisa mais preciosa que eu tinha e você, o grande Doutor Shun Amamiya, não a salvou.

-Isso não faz de mim um assassino! O meu trabalho é salvar vidas, como medico eu sei muito bem disso, mas também sei que as vezes não posso fazer nada.

-Ela só tinha dezesseis anos e você a deixou morrer.

Gigas mirava para o peito de Shun, sua mão já não segurava a arma com tanta firmeza como antes.

-Eu me lembro muito bem daquele dia, ela chegou com traumatismo craniano, vários hematomas e perfurações no peito se eu fosse Deus poderia tê-la salvado, mas sou só um homem!

-CALA A BOCA!

-Eu também lembro que na ficha dela estava escrito a causa do acidente: um homem embriagado dirigindo o carro bate com ele em frente ao caminhão, o homem só sai com algumas fraturas, mas a garota não tem tanta sorte.

-EU JÁ MANDEI CALA A BOCA!

-O único dirigindo aquele carro foi o culpado...

-QUIETO!

-Foi você! Você estava bêbado e resolveu sair aquela noite com sua filha, eu vi como você estava embriagado quando chegou ao hospital. Não coloque a culpa em mim –Shun apontou –O culpado é VOCÊ!

-CHEGA! –Gigas estava chorando.

-Não tem coragem de admitir mais é essa a verdade, tentou vir atrás de mim para achar um bode expiatório, machucou minha família para tentar aliviar a sensação de culpa que você sente. –Shun sussurrou- Mas o único responsável é você.

Gigas fitou Shun, era como se estivesse sem vida nenhuma, ele parecia uma boneca. Havia perdido a alma. Shun tentou se aproximar.

-Ainda pode voltar atrás, me entregue a arma. Eu vou procurar ajuda pra você.

Gigas expressou sentimento no olhar e era de ódio.

-EU NUNCA VOU PERDOAR VOCÊ!

E um tiro foi disparado.


	16. Chapter 16

O tiro disparado pegou no ombro de Gigas. Ele se ajoelhou e deixou a arma cair no chão.

June que havia disparado foi até o homem e empurrou a arma dele longe.

-Você está preso!

Gigas abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Acabou e ele havia perdido.

Shun e June estavam do lado de fora da cabana, eles estavam sentados em uma ambulância, Gigas havia sido levado sob custódia. Todo tinha terminado.

-Seu irmão e cunhada estão bem, já estão no hospital. Assim que saíram os paramédicos e a polícia já estava aqui.

-Isso é ótimo.

Giovani se aproximou deles.

-Então o que aconteceu?

-Como assim? –Shun perguntou.

-Primeiro vocês dois tinham brigado –Ele enumerava com os dedos –Segundo você me liga dizendo aonde eu tinha que vir e sem fazer nenhum barulho, terceiro a June veem não sei de onde e atira no suspeito. E ai vão me dizer o que aconteceu ou não?

-Bom –Shun coçou a nuca –Na minha última conversa com Saga ele me falou que a pessoa estava na verdade atrás de mim, juntando as peças eu sabia que era o Gigas. A algum tempo atrás uma garota de dezesseis anos veio até o hospital e eu estava de plantão não pude salva-la, mas o pai dela sim. O nível de álcool no sangue dele estava bem alto e quando eu dei a notícia ele me ameaçou de morte, coisa que eu não dei importância é claro. Eu percebi que era ele o culpado, antes de ligar para você- Shun apontou para Giovani –Eu falei tudo para June foi ai que bolamos o plano.

-Plano?

-Fingimos que brigamos. –Respondeu June.

-Espera o que?!

-Sabia que Aiacos ligaria para Gigas informando nossa briga –Comentou Shun – Brigamos na entrada da delegacia para que todos possam ver. Aiacos aproveitou a oportunidade e ligou para o cumplice dizendo que estávamos brigados foi a oportunidade perfeita para a June poder rastrear a ligação e descobrir o aonde Gigas estava.

-Todas as ligações feitas da delegacia ficam gravadas nos registros Aiacos sabia disso. –Comentou a loira

-E é por isso que tínhamos que fazer Aiacos confessar para ele não ter acesso aos registros e não dar fim neles. Depois disso fui pra casa e esperei a ligação da June ela havia rastreado a ligação e conseguido achar o local.

-Logo depois disso você ligou pra mim. –Giovane apontou para si.

-Isso! Eu tinha que encontrar minha família e tira-los dali, quando consegui fiquei atrasando Gigas até June poder entrar. Por que demorou tanto alias? –Shun olhou pra ela.

-A porta da cozinha estava emperrada tive que entrar pela janela do quarto.

-A ai você conseguiu parar ele.

-Sim!

Giovani coçou a cabeça.

-Foi um plano bem arriscado mas pelo menos deu certo –Ele apontou para Shun –Podia ter me contado.

-Me desculpa Giovani quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor seria.

-Ah tudo bem, pelo menos vocês estão juntos ainda.

-E vamos ficar –Shun olhou para June –Para sempre.

Eles se beijaram.

Três semanas depois Shina recebeu alta do hospital, ela estava em uma cadeira de rodas e Ikki a empurrava. June, Shun e Hellen estavam com os dois parados do lado de fora da casa.

-O médico disse que vai ser quase impossível eu voltar a andar –Shina sussurrava –Mas fico feliz em estar aqui com vocês. –Ela olhou o marido. –Em estarmos vivos.

-Isso é o que importa. –Ikki se abaixou para beija-la.

-Você pode procurar opiniões de especialistas eu conheço alguns.

-Obrigada Shun. –Shina sorriu.

-Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou cuidar de você mamãe.

-Só da mamãe Hellen? –Perguntou Ikki.

-E do papai também. –Hellen abraçou Ikki.

-O que pretendem fazer agora?

-Nós vamos voltar com o Shun –Respondeu Ikki para a loira –Essa casa, esse lugar nos marcou de uma forma muito ruim. Conseguimos coisas boas –Ikki bagunçou o cabelo da filha –Mas acho que cansamos do ar do campo.

-Vamos ter que voltar pra capital até segunda ordem –Brincou Shina –Acho até que vou escrever um livro sobre essa aventura, o que me diz Shun?

-Só se você me fizer um herói bonitão.

-Ela é escritora não santo milagreiro.

Shun deu um soco de leve no braço do irmão.

-E você June vai se mudar com a gente? –Hellen perguntou.

-Bem...

-Vamos entrar e terminar de arrumar as coisas, o que acham? –Shina deu uma piscada para o marido.

Ikki entendeu o recado, levou a esposa para dentro e Hellen foi atrás.

-A Shina é bem sutil. –Ela começou a rir.

-Vem comigo.

-Shun...

-Lá você será mais reconhecida e terá muitas oportunidades.

-Eu não me importo com isso.

-Então?

-Se eu ficasse aqui você ficaria comigo.

-Sim. –Ele respondeu tão rápido que até assustou June. –Eu te amo e se você quer ficar aqui é aqui que vamos ficar.

A loira sorriu.

-Não precisa ficar aqui. Eu vou com você.

June o beijou.

-Espera, então por que me perguntou isso?

-Só queria ver o que você está disposto a fazer por mim.

-Você é um demônio.

-Pensei que fosse um anjo.

-Cala a boca e me beija.

Eles voltaram a se beijar. Como se fosse o primeiro beijo. Como se fosse o começo. O começo que ambos queriam.

**FIM**

Pessoal quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam essa história, a todos que curtiram, leram, favoritaram, comentaram e todo isso. Quero agradecer especialmente a ShainaCobra, darkacuario, Ane_soph, Garotaotaku19 e DianaBorges1. Seus comentários fizeram meu dia. Até a próxima! 


End file.
